With the quick development in the electronic industrial fields, the density of transistors in various kinds of chips, such as a central processing unit (CPU), also increases constantly. While these chips with high density of transistors can process data at highly increased speed, they also consume higher power and produce more heat during the operation thereof. For these chips, such as the CPU, to operate stably all the time, it is necessary to remove the produced heat with high-efficiency heat dissipating devices, including but not limited to a fan.
A conventional fan structure for dissipating heat includes a frame, a stator assembly, and a rotor. The rotor includes a hub and a plurality of blades radially outward extended from the hub. When the fan operates, the blades rotate to bring surrounding air to flow and produce air flows. When the fan rotates at high speed, the blades are buffeted by air to produce annoying noise and vibration. Moreover, with the rotor having a hub and a plurality of blades, the conventional fan structure is bulky and heavy and can not be easily miniaturized.
In brief, the conventional fan structure has the following disadvantages: (1) having a big volume; and (2) tending to produce noise and vibration during operation.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved bladeless fan structure to overcome the problems in the conventional fan structure.